


You Were My Happy Ending...

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Happy Ending [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Language, Split Queen, Swan Queen Supernova 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Swearing, Threesome - F/F/F, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "So sorry, Emma…""Shh, it's okay, sweetheart," comes the quick reply.To anyone else, it would sound easy, automatic, a response to coffee spilled on paperwork or breakfast being burnt.  Certainly not the response one would expect while Emma kneels in the middle of the alley behind Cannery Row, holding a bleeding Regina in her arms.





	You Were My Happy Ending...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheConscienceThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConscienceThing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You were my Happy Ending ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441420) by [TheConscienceThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConscienceThing/pseuds/TheConscienceThing). 

> Date Written: 1-2 September 2019  
Word Count: 6308  
Written for: SQSupernova 2019  
Artist: TheConscienceThing  
Link to art: TBA  
Summary: "So sorry, Emma…"
> 
> "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart," comes the quick reply. 
> 
> To anyone else, it would sound easy, automatic, a response to coffee spilled on paperwork or breakfast being burnt. Certainly not the response one would expect while Emma kneels in the middle of the alley behind Cannery Row, holding a bleeding Regina in her arms.  
Spoilers: Canon divergent AU branching off nebulously in S6 where Robin still died, Hook left, there was no CS wedding, but a lot of the rest of the characters' info is still intact.  
Warnings: **Major character death**  
Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I jumped at the chance to do a fic for this art, ngl. I have a not-so-secret thing for writing angst and character death, especially for Regina. Don't ask me, I don't quite get it myself, but there you go. Thankfully, both my beta and my artist kinda talked me down from the ledge from doing what I really wanted to do, and that's okay. It made the story better in the long run. Please don't kill me? And I'll be honest that I'm still not quite sure how I managed to do this all from Emma's POV, given all of my issues with that character.
> 
> Also? As this is a SwanQueenQueen, SplitQueen fic, I am going with my personal headcanon that Queenie changed her name to Quinn to be distinct from Regina. It's the name I've chosen for her in all of my fics where she and Regina are both prominent because the name means "wisdom, reason, intelligence" and it's close to Queenie.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: TheOnlySPL is my hero…

"So sorry, Emma…"

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart," comes the quick reply. 

To anyone else, it would sound easy, automatic, a response to coffee spilled on paperwork or breakfast being burnt. Certainly not the response one would expect while Emma kneels in the middle of the alley behind Cannery Row, holding a bleeding Regina in her arms. All around them is a cacophony of sound and movement as people try to find the man responsible for Regina's current state, but all Emma can focus on is how incredibly small and fragile Regina feels in her arms right now.

"Had to stop--" 

Regina's words are cut off by a lung-rattling cough that shakes her entire frame. Emma just holds her closer, feeling powerless to stop what she knows in her heart is going to happen. She can feel the blood leaving Regina's body, both from the coughing and from the wounds in her chest and stomach, soaking into her own clothes. She wants to stop this, wants to turn back time to prevent any of this from ever happening, but is unable to summon even the faintest flicker of her own magic. All she can do is hold her lover closer and whisper soft reassurances that everything will be all right. _Lies_, her mind supplies viciously. _You know Regina hates it when you lie to her._

"Just try to relax, okay? Dad's working on getting a vehicle back here to get you over to the hospital. They're gonna get you all fixed up good as new and then the three of us are taking a little staycation for ourselves. Maybe we'll even go back to New York so we can do some proper touristy crap. How's that sound?"

"M-May n-need a r-raincheck."

"Nah," she replies, voice thick with unshed tears, and Regina's words bring back a memory of watching _Captain America_ with her family. "You're not gonna pull a Cap and stand up your best girl for a dance, are you?"

A wet sound bubbles up past Regina's lips, more blood staining her paling skin. "Thought y-you were the hero?"

Emma shakes her head and attempts a laugh, but it sounds wooden, forced, in her own ears. "With all the progress you've made over the past few years? You're totally my hero, babe." She leans in to press a kiss to Regina's forehead, eyes closing against the burn of tears that she refuses to let fall. "And you're totally gonna bounce back from this like it's a little scratch."

"D-Don't think so, m-my love."

Her voice is growing weaker, and Emma's heart starts to break all over again at the thought of what's happening. She wonders why no one has come to help them out yet. "A-Are you giving up on me?" she asks, internally wincing as her own voice cracks and wavers. "I thought we promised to always be there for each other?"

"T-Trying to hang on, but it's so hard...."

"I know it is, babe." This time, Emma deliberately kisses Regina's lips, the coppery tang of blood clinging to her own lips. "You are the strongest person I know."

"L-Love you, Em-ma."

"I love you, too, Regina. Always have, always will. And I plan to tell you that every morning when we wake up and every night when we go to bed for years and years to come."

"L-Liar."

Emma chuckles at that, but it still sounds too wet to her own ears. "I am not! I've been saying that to you for two years now, day and night and whenever else I can, without fail, haven't I?"

"Y-Yes."

"And I intend to keep doing it. You can't get rid of me that easily, you know."

"I know that, idiot."

Emma smiles at the familiar bite of sass in those four words, heart warming at the thought that Regina will actually survive this. Where the hell is her dad with the truck or an ambulance or something? It shouldn't be taking this long to get something here to pick up Regina and get her to the hospital. And where the hell is Quinn? There is no way Quinn would let Regina die like this.

Is there?

*****earlier that morning*****

"We're going to be late."

Emma just chuckles and continues to kiss a path down the side of Regina's neck, taking her time to cover each inch of skin with her lips and tongue. Fingers tangle in her hair, holding her in place as she nips at that spot just below Regina's left ear, knowing it turns her lover into a quivering mass of need.

"Em-ma," Regina whines, desire already deepening her voice.

"You and I run this damned town," she replies, pulling back to meet Regina's dark eyes. "We can be late once in a while. You said you have nothing scheduled this morning for the first three hours, and I'm just doing paperwork while Dad and Mulan work on the new rounds routes since the Merry Men chose to come back."

Regina smiles, but Emma can see that it doesn't quite fully reach her eyes. That whole situation still hurts, but at least Little John has been working hard to make it up to Regina for leaving and taking Roland while they were in New York all those months ago. She doesn't even care that Hook left at the same time, except for the fact that he gave the Merry Men passage on the Jolly Roger. It was only because of Anton's last secret bean that Regina and Quinn were able to go find them and bring them back. Roland's been splitting his time between the Merry Men's camp and the mansion ever since. 

"You realize we need to get the boys ready for school, right?"

Emma chuckles at Regina's weak attempt at propriety. "It's Quinn's week to get them up for school, but I'll give you an A for effort on that one." She strokes a finger across Regina's cheek. "You wanna tell me what's really going on in that mind of yours that you're intentionally turning down a little alone time?"

Regina shrugs and shifts to press a kiss to her fingertip. "I don't know. I just feel unsettled this morning. I can't shake this feeling that something's going to happen today that I can't stop."

That makes the blood in Emma's veins go sluggish and cold. She shifts to sit up, watching Regina do the same. "Is it something specific or just a general hink meter thing?"

"Nothing specific," is the reply, accompanied by an eye roll, "but I just can't get it out of my head."

"Okay, come on." Emma slips out of bed and offers her lover a hand. "Let's go downstairs and do breakfast with Quinn and the kids. We can drop the boys off at school and then maybe the three of us can take Robyn over to visit her mother together instead of just Quinn. Maybe she's finally ready to have that talk with the two of you that you've been wanting."

"Maybe…"

*****present*****

"You still with me, babe?"

Emma hates that she even has to ask the question, but Regina's gone so damned still… She wants to use her own magic to heal her lover, but she can't focus enough to use it and doesn't want to make things worse by accident. She studies Regina's chest for far longer than she thinks she should before she detects movement, and a relieved sob escapes her lips.

"Em?"

"Right here, Regina," she says softly, stroking a far too pale cheek again. "Not going anywhere, no matter what happens."

"H-Henry…"

"Mom's gonna take him and Roland to the hospital after school. I don't even have to ask her or Dad about that. You know they won't keep the boys from you, but they won't bring them here. We'll get you to the hospital and Whale and Darya will get you all cleaned up and stitched up and then you can see the boys after you've rested a bit. Maybe Quinn can bring Robyn, too, and Mom can bring Neal. Would you like that?"

"Love them."

A sharp ache lances through Emma's chest at the finality in Regina's words. She knows what Regina's trying to do, and she's going to do everything in her power not to let it happen. What she wouldn't give right now to have Maleficent or Gold around to help transport Regina to the hospital, or use magic to heal her. But Mal and Lily are both off doing Dragon things and she's not sure how to reach them when they're in that form. And Gold? He's… Well, she's not sure where he is, and it's not like she can just drop everything and go searching for him.

"I know you love them, and they all love you. I honestly think Neal's in love with you more than Roland is. I'm not sure which one of them has the bigger crush on you." She smiles when Regina lets out a weak laugh at that, but frowns at the pained moan on its tail. "Just breathe slow and easy, babe, okay?"

"T-Trying. Hurts."

"I know it does." She glances down at the two wounds sluggishly bleeding, but isn't sure that's a good sign or not at this point. Her basics in first aid are still rudimentary in the face of this kind of injury. "I need you to do something for me, okay? I need you to open your eyes for me, okay? Let me see those pretty eyes of yours that I never get tired of staring at."

It takes a long moment, but eventually the movement of Regina's lashes finally culminates in her eyes fluttering open. Her eyes are bloodshot and her pupils are two different sizes. _Shit._ Emma knows that means Regina's going into shock. She needs to keep Regina conscious until Quinn or her dad get here or this is all for naught.

"There you are, beautiful. Have I ever told you that I think you have the most gorgeous eyes in the entire universe? Don't tell Quinn, but your eyes are prettier than hers."

"S-Same, idiot."

She chuckles and shakes her head at the slight upward tilt of Regina's lips. "Nope, they're different. Just a little bit, but enough for me to notice. Anyone who really knows you and Quinn can see all the differences between you. If it matters, they'll see it. If my parents can see differences, anyone should be able to see the differences, right?"

"Hair."

"No, it's not just the hair or the clothes or the makeup. Besides, Quinn's started toning that down some and you know it. That's your influence, I think, just like it's her influence that you're letting loose a little more. Or maybe that's my influence? I'm not sure."

"B-Both idiots."

"Yeah, maybe we're both idiots, but we're both idiots that love you." Another soft sound of pained amusement escapes Regina's lips, making Emma grin like the idiot that Regina keeps calling her. "See? Your laugh proves that you agree with me and know that we love you. And I happen to know that you love both of us, too."

*****earlier that day*****

"I've been working with Archie Hopper some more," Zelena says as they all sit in the padded cell she's been living in since returning from New York when her identity was discovered. She cradles Robyn close as she breastfeeds her. It had been on Emma to advocate for Zelena to retain this link to her daughter, and she maintains that the bond with Robyn is a huge step toward her attempts at getting better and atoning for her past wrongs.

"How's that been going?" Quinn asks curiously, having started her own sessions with Archie in an attempt to deal with her own issues.

"You'll probably laugh, but he's got me journaling a lot."

Regina shakes her head. "Why would we laugh? Between Quinn and me, we have a bookcase or two full of journals during the course of our lifetime. Journaling can be quite beneficial if you use it properly."

"I've started journaling again myself," Quinn says softly.

That gets Emma to turn and stare at her every bit as quickly as Regina. "You have? You didn't tell me that."

"I didn't tell anybody about it. I wasn't ready yet."

Regina's face lights up in a knowing, loving smile and she reaches out to grip Quinn's hand. "They're your journals. You don't have to share anything in them if you don't want to, not even with me." She turns to grip Zelena's free hand with her other hand. "And the same goes for you, Zelena. We have a lot to work through as a family, but Mama didn't want us fighting anymore, and I don't want that either."

"Then why am I still in here?"

"This is for your safety right now as much as anything else," Emma says, cutting in smoothly before either Regina or Quinn can answer. "There are still people willing to kill you, and if you don't have your magic, you're an easy target. Just work with Archie some more and we'll work on moving you into the guest room at the house when you're ready for it."

Zelena looks to her sisters for confirmation, face lighting up in relief when they both nod. "You really mean it?"

"You'll still have to wear the cuff for a while," Regina explains slowly, unwilling to let go of her hand. "But we'll work on getting you out more. In fact, if Archie says it's okay, we'll start doing some day trips next week. You can spend a day at the house with us, start getting used to Robyn's schedule and the household routine."

There's a momentary flash of anger in Zelena's eyes and Emma tenses for the argument she's sure is going to come. But it doesn't. Zelena closes her eyes and takes several slow deep breaths before nodding and opening her eyes again to meet all of their gazes individually.

"I don't exactly like it, but if it means I'm getting closer to getting out of here and not being so lonely, I'll do what I have to. After what I've done and the havoc I caused for all of you, I don't even deserve what you've done for me so far."

*****present*****

"You know, we should probably let Zelena come up to see you when we get you to the hospital. She's your sister and you need to have all of your family around to help you heal and recover."

"Mm-hmm."

"This will be good for her, too, you know? If people see she's out and behaving, maybe they'll see that she's changing, like you and Quinn have."

"Mm-hmm. Thirsty."

Now that Emma can help with. She concentrates more than she should at this point in her magical training, especially after having been the Dark One for a little while, but she's easily distracted and that's always been her downfall. The bottle appears with a straw in it, beads of water cascading down its sides to show how cold it is. Emma lifts it to Regina's lips.

"Here you go, babe. Just a little sip. Go easy, okay?"

She watches as Regina takes a tentative sip, wincing as she swallows before attempting a second swallow. Drinking water must be a good sign, right? She certainly hopes so. She has no idea how much time has passed, but she hopes someone shows up pretty damned fast. Regina doesn't seem to have a whole lot of time left at this point.

"W-Will."

"What's that?"

She takes a longer sip of water, something that encourages Emma's optimism, and when she speaks, her voice is a little stronger. "I-I have a will. C-Copy in my office safe at home, another at work."

"Regina…"

"P-Please, Em-ma, it's important."

"Does Quinn know where they are?" When Regina nods and sips at the water again, Emma sighs and nods. "Okay, if the worst should happen, I'll have Quinn get the copy of your will, but not until then. You're going to pull through. We have a trip to take to New York, remember? Just the three of us. Unless you want to take the kids." She purses her lips and frowns. "Wait. That means we need to take Zelena, too, so she can keep feeding or expressing for Robyn. Okay, so now our romantic trip for three just became a family trip for seven. We can afford this, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I'd say we should take the kids to Disney World or something like that, but I'm not sure Robyn's old enough for that yet, and I don't know how Quinn would take it seeing the characters."

They both laugh at that, and it bolsters Emma's hopes again that maybe Regina's wounds aren't as bad as she first thought. She glances around briefly and sees that it's pretty quiet. Carefully, she eases her phone from her pocket and hits her dad's speed dial and puts it on speaker. It rings three times before he answers.

"Emma? What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know. Where the hell are you? We need to get Regina to the hospital."

"There's rubble in the way. We're trying to clear it out to get a vehicle through. Can you move her at all?"

"No, Dad, not even a little."

Regina moans and shifts against her, causing the blood to start flowing more freely again. "Quinn, Em." Her words are so soft, and it terrifies Emma that the worst is coming again.

"Regina's right, Dad. Where's Quinn?"

"She went after-- Hang on, I think we might be making headway!"

The call ends before Emma can say anything, and she stares at Regina again. "Who did this to you, Regina?" There's a faint headshake and Emma frowns. "Why won't you tell me? I want them brought to justice for this. This was a senseless attack."

"Let Qui--" Her words are cut off by another bout of coughing that makes Emma's lungs ache in sympathy. When they finally stop, Regina's breathing is labored and there's more blood flecking both of their bodies. "Sorry…"

*****earlier that day*****

The sudden buzz of her phone startles Emma out of the groove she's gotten into doing her paperwork for the day. She doesn't even know what time it is or how long David and Mulan have been gone on their rounds and their discussions with the Merry Men about the new schedules. It's an unknown number, which confuses her.

"This is Sheriff Swan," she says, answering the phone, then grabs a swallow of her now warm Coke.

"Emma, it's Quinn. You have thirty seconds to get ready for me to poof you to my location. There's been an incident."

"What happ--"

"Thirty seconds, Emma. Are you ready?"

"Yes, but--"

Before Emma can finish her question, she feels the sudden swooping sensation of Quinn's magic pulling her from her present location to wherever Quinn is. Her stomach lurches and she sways on her feet as she appears next to her other lover. It takes a few seconds to place the surroundings as the alley behind Cannery Row. She blinks a couple times, then turns to look at Quinn, who is kneeling next to what Emma immediately recognizes as Regina's body, but staring off into the distance.

"Regina?" she asks, racing to kneel next to them. That's when she registers the blood. She's not sure if she sees or smells it first, but she doesn't care. It's on both of her lovers and she's instantly terrified. "Quinn, what the fuck happened?"

"There was an attack. Your father and Mulan are coming with an ambulance for Regina. I need to go get the bastard that did this before he can escape back through his portal."

"But--"

"Keep our Regina safe and alive, Emma."

And with that, Quinn disappears in a cloud of deep purple smoke, leaving Emma kneeling next to a bleeding Regina.

*****present*****

"So sorry," Regina whispers, words barely audible over her labored breathing.

"Wh-Why are you sorry?" Emma asks, unable to stop her tears from soaking stripes down her cheeks now to mingle with the dried flecks of Regina's blood.

"L-Leaving you. Breaking p-promise."

"Don't say that, Regina. You're not going anywhere. I think I heard Dad's truck."

"L-Liar."

Emma hiccups a painful breath as Regina's body is wracked with sudden spasms, making it difficult to keep a hold on her. But Emma refuses to let go, not now, not ever. She has never loved anyone like she loves Regina …and Quinn and Henry and the rest of their family. She can't lose any of them, especially not Regina.

"Don't leave me," she whispers brokenly, refusing to accept in her heart what her mind is already telling her logically is true. "I can't do this without you, Regina."

"Quinn--"

"Quinn and I need you. Henry and Roland need you. Robyn and Zelena need you. Fuck, this whole town needs you. You can't leave us. You have to stay."

"So tired."

"Do I need to call my mother and have her give you a damned hope speech over the phone? You know I'll do it, Regina. And she won't stop until you get to the hospital and patched up and yell at her to shut the fuck up."

"Love you, Emma."

"Stop it."

"Tell Quinn and the boys I love them?"

"Regina, stop it!"

"Zelena and Robyn, too. Just tell everyone I'm sorry."

"I can't do that. You tell them yourself when you get out of surgery and are in recovery. You tell them you're sorry for making them worry for nothing."

Regina shakes her head, shuddering hard, and coughs up a mouthful of blood dark enough to look like tar. Emma realizes that the blood coming from her wounds is just as dark and sluggish. Regina was right that she lied about hearing her dad's truck. Nobody's coming soon enough to save Regina. No one's going to get to say goodbye to this woman who has sacrificed so much these past couple years for every single person in this town, even those who _still_ wish for her death or imprisonment. Her children, her family, will miss the chance to say goodbye. Did the boys tell her they loved her this morning before school? Did she tell them? What about Zelena and Robyn? Her parents? Neal? Granny?

"You can't leave me, Regina. I can't do this without you. You were supposed to be my happy ending, you and Quinn."

"This is my happy ending." She lets out another rattling cough, blood coating her lips and tongue, and shivers violently. "Em-ma, please. So tired. So cold."

It takes everything in her to swallow her pride and say the words she knows Regina wants her to say, no matter how much her heart begs her not to say them. "Just close your eyes, babe." She's not sure how her voice is as steady as it sounds. Her heart is shattering into a billion pieces to do it, but she knows what will make Regina fight, even a little bit. "Slow, steady breaths to relax. I'll even put my jacket on you to keep you warm."

"Love you, Em."

When Regina doesn't fight the jacket, Emma knows the situation has grown even more ominous than she thought. She takes off her red leather jacket, draping it over Regina's torso before pulling her into a loose embrace again.

"I love you, Regina," she whispers, cheek resting against her hair.

She considers calling Quinn, but isn't even sure if the woman is in Storybrooke or this land at all to answer the call. Clearly her father's breakthrough didn't pan out. No one's coming to rescue Regina at the last minute, and so she'll die in this damned alley with only Emma as witness to her final words.

"Love you, Em."

"Shh," she whispers, sniffling against the tears falling harder now. "Just rest now, babe. I've got you. You're not alone, I promise."

She tries to slow her breathing to match Regina's, but her body won't let her breathe that slowly. Regina grows heavier in her arms, but Emma continues to hold her close, rocking gently back and forth as tears stream down her cheeks. She keeps whispering how much she and their entire family loves Regina, that Regina is never alone, that she's safe to rest now.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Quinn's sharp tone startles her, but she doesn't look up or stop her whispering to Regina. "Emma? Is she…"

"I don't know," she whispers. "If she hasn't gone yet, it won't be long. She's lost so much blood, Quinn."

"Where the hell is your father?"

"Couldn't get an ambulance through, I guess." She hazards a quick glance up at Quinn. "What the fuck happened? Why didn't you poof her to the fucking hospital?"

"Because I wanted to stop that asshole of an ex-boyfriend of yours before he could get away after attacking us like he did."

Emma feels the blood drain from her face at Quinn's words. "_Hook_ did this? What? How did he even--"

"A bean or a mermaid? Something that can open a portal." She kneels next to Emma and ghosts a hand over Regina's hair. "He was coming after me, and this _idiot_ decided to step in front of me to deflect the blow." A sob escapes her lips. "She took two direct stabs to heart and gut from his poisoned sword that were intended for me. I couldn't let him escape unscathed."

"But she was bleeding out!"

"And I panicked!" The words are shrill, finally showing the depth of Quinn's despair and fear. "I thought if you were here, you could use your Savior magic to save her while I went and ended his sorry existence."

That pulls Emma up short, and she stares at Quinn in wide-eyed fear. "Is-- Quinn, what did you do?"

Before she knows what's happening, Regina is suddenly spasming in her arms and gasping for air. It takes everything in her to keep from dropping her lover to the ground. Quinn moves to help stabilize her doppelganger, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shh, Regina, it's okay," Quinn murmurs roughly. "We're both here. I know you're scared, but you're not alone. We've got you. I took care of him."

"Quinn?" She sounds so drained in every conceivable way, it shatters Emma's heart again at the realization of what is coming sooner than any of them want.

"Right here, dear. You are so stupidly brave. You saved my life."

"L-Love you."

"I love you, too. I wish I could save you. We both do."

"T-Too late."

Emma sniffs softly at the calm finality in Regina's words. This is it. She and Quinn are going to lose the love of their lives, one of the best things that ever happened to them, outside of Henry and the rest of their extended family. Regina ties them together in all the best ways and now…

"L-Love you both."

"We love you, too, Regina. You know that."

"Just rest now, babe," Emma whispers. Regina goes still and limp in her arms then, and Emma _knows_…

Regina is gone.

"_Fuck!_ Quinn…"

Quinn shakes her head and lets out a howl of pain that Emma feels deep in her soul. She drops her head back and joins her lover in voicing her anguish at this injustice. She's not sure how long their cries echo around them before tears steal their voices away. As one, their eyes meet and they lean in to press a final kiss to their lover's head. Quinn's lips touch Regina's forehead, Emma's touch her lips. The second they touch her still barely warm skin, a pulse of rainbow light radiates out from the three of them and Regina jerks up with a gasp.

"Regina?"

"Babe? Talk to me. Talk to us."

"E-Emma? Quinn? What happened?"

Before Emma can even consider answering her, the three of them are engulfed in a cloud of dark purple smoke. When it dissipates, they're on the floor of the Storybrooke General Hospital Emergency Room. Quinn doesn't move from where she's cupping Regina's head and shoulders, but she leans up to bark, "Where the fuck is Whale? Get him here now! Regina's been stabbed twice and needs assistance. Help her or I'll kill every last one of you."

The next several minutes are a flurry of chaotic activity that Emma couldn't track if her life depended on it. Nurses and various medical personnel swarm her and her lovers, trying to check on Regina. When they attempt to put her on a gurney, her grip tightens unconsciously.

"Emma, it's okay to let go of her," Quinn says softly. "Let them do their job, okay? We're going to go with her."

That simple reassurance of not being separated is all it takes for her grip to loosen enough for Regina to be moved onto the gurney. Quinn helps Emma up and they each take one of Regina's hands as the group heads into a curtained off area to check on her.

*****six hours later*****

"Emma? Dear, wake up, they're bringing Regina back."

Those eight words bring Emma out of a fitful sleep and she clings to Quinn for a long moment. "What?"

Quinn smiles despite her exhaustion and repeats her words. "Darya just came to tell me that Regina's out of recovery now. They're working on what room she's going to be in, and she'll be right back to let us know so we can go sit with her once she's settled."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Emma can't believe how rough her voice sounds, but she gratefully leans into Quinn's touch as those fingers gently comb through her hair. She's also grateful for the scrubs given to both her and Quinn once Regina had been taken up to surgery. The idea of staying in those blood-soaked clothes any longer was terrifying.

"Darya sounded hopeful when she stopped by after the surgery, and I've always trusted her intuition over the years."

Emma carefully sits up and stretches a bit, groaning appreciatively when her back pops, and glances over to see Henry still uncomfortably folded up on the small loveseat next to her. "Should I call my folks yet? Or wake up our son?"

"Let's wait until we get an actual confirmation from Whale first. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up." Quinn's nose scrunches up a bit. "And I'm not ready for one of your mother's hope speeches. I'd rather hear Regina's version anyway."

"Me, too," Emma replies with a soft laugh. She leans into her lover's arms with a sigh, feeling tears prick in her eyes again. "God, I can't believe how close we were to losing her, Quinn."

"We _did_ lose her, dear, but you brought her back. True Love's Kiss."

Emma shakes her head. "_We_ brought her back, Quinn. Quit selling yourself short. You love her as much as I do, as much as I love you, and as much as she loves both of us. You're every bit as much a part of this relationship as either Regina or me. When are you going to realize that?"

Quinn shrugs and doesn't answer her for a long moment. This allows Emma the chance to reach over and lace the fingers of their hands together before kissing her knuckles. She feels Quinn start to relax a bit more, knowing that it works just as well on her lovers as when they do it to her. A knock at the small waiting room door pulls her from her thoughts and she smiles when she sees Darya Farazell pop her head into the room.

"Dare? Can we see Regina now?"

The brunette smiles and nods. "We just got her settled in her room and she's starting to come around a little more. I'm sure she'd rather see your smiling faces than anyone else's right now."

Emma awkwardly scrambles to her feet, pulling Quinn up by their joined hands, then they follow Darya down the hall and toward the room where Regina is resting. She can feel Quinn practically vibrating with nervous energy at the thought of seeing Regina alive and on the road to recovery. Emma empathizes completely with that sensation. When they get to the room, Darya pauses and looks at the two of them.

"You need to give her time to rest and recover. I want no magic used to speed up her actual recovery, but I will allow _some_ healing magic to help with the pain. Quinn, you know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Emma will forever be startled by how docile Regina and Quinn will be in the face of this woman's insistence. It is such a testament to the level of trust they forged with her back when she was their personal healer in the Enchanted Forest. And then those olive green eyes turn on her.

"And you, Emma," she says, a touch of steel in her voice. "When you've seen Regina and know that she's going to be okay, I want you to have the nurse's station page me. I want to check and make sure you're okay, and then you're going to get a sedative and get some proper sleep. There's a second bed and a couch in this room, but Regina won't have a roommate. All three of you need to get some rest, but I'll allow the boys to come for a _brief_ visit so they know that Regina's okay."

"Not even going to fight you on this, Darya," Emma says, exhaustion seeping out in her words. "I'm happy to pass out for several days as soon as I know Regina's gonna be okay." She yawns suddenly and blushes, then it hits her. "Henry's still in the waiting room. He may not want to leave once he's seen Regina."

Darya nods and says, "I'll go sit with Henry for now, and we'll deal with him later. For now, go see Regina." She steps aside and opens the door.

Emma watches Quinn walk in, but hesitates in the doorway. She can see Regina lying there, hooked up to IVs and monitors, looking pale and small in the bed, but alive. The reminder of just how easily she could have stayed dead punches Emma hard in the chest and steals her breath away, tears filling her eyes at the pain.

"Hey, Emma, it's okay," Quinn says softly, pulling her into a hug. "Shh, it's okay, let those thoughts go. Regina's here and she's going to be okay. We didn't lose her. We saved her."

It takes another moment or two of repeating these words before the fear paralysis lifts and Emma can follow Quinn into the room to stand next to Regina's bed. They look down at her, one standing on either side of her bed, and each pick up a hand to hold. As those dark lashes flutter open to slowly reveal eyes that Emma feared she might never see again, a soft smile pulls up the corners of Regina's lips.

"Hi," Regina whispers, barely audibly.

"Hi," Emma replies. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too." Regina turns slightly to look at Quinn with a grin. "I knew you loved yourself."

"What?" Quinn asks. "Emma gets an _I love you_ and I get _I knew you loved yourself_? What gives, dear?"

"You and Emma brought me back with True Love's Kiss. That means you love yourself because you love me."

Emma chuckles when Quinn rolls her eyes and visibly tries not to smirk. "I tried to tell her that while you were in surgery, babe, but she said it was me that brought you back all by myself." Regina starts to reply, but yawns, which makes both Emma and Quinn do the same in rapid succession. "All right, since we're all yawning and Darya already threatened me with needing rest, how about I facetime Dad and have him put Roland and Neal on to say hi to you, then we all take a little nap?"

When Regina's attempt at speech is cut off by another yawn, Quinn chuckles and says, "Why don't you text your father to tell him the good news and that we'll call once we've had some sleep to let the boys come see Regina for a little bit? I'm sure Henry will find his way here on his own once he wakes up." She smiles at Regina. "Does that work for you, dear?"

When Regina nods and offers a sleep smile, Emma quickly fires off the text. While waiting on the reply, she stares between the bed and the couch. "Which do you want, Quinn?"

"Take the bed. I'll use magic to make the couch into a bed for now."

Emma nods and starts to toe off her boots as the message from David comes in. "Dad says they'll be waiting for our text, but that even a phone call so the boys can talk to Regina is fine for now." When Regina and Quinn both nod, she sets her phone on the dresser and slips into bed. "And once we're awake, I want to know exactly what happened with Hook and where you have him hidden away, Quinn. He needs to stand trial for what he did."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, dear. He'll never bother us again."

"Good," Regina replies sleepily, eyes drifting shut. "Love you both." And with that, she falls asleep again.

"Quinn…"

"Go to sleep, Emma. We'll talk about it later. I love you both and there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you both safe and alive."

"I love you both, too."

Emma falls asleep, safe in the knowledge that her family is still whole and together again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You were my Happy Ending ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441420) by [TheConscienceThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConscienceThing/pseuds/TheConscienceThing)


End file.
